A conventional LCD panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate, an array substrate, and liquid crystals. The CF substrate includes a first glass substrate, a black matrix (BM) layer, a color-pattern layer, and a transparent electrode (indium tin oxide, ITO) layer. All of the first glass substrate, the BM layer, the color-pattern layer, and the transparent electrode layer are laminated into one body in sequence. The array substrate includes a second glass substrate, a gate line layer, an insulative layer, a semiconductor layer, a metal layer, and a passivation layer. All of the second glass substrate, the gate line layer, the insulative layer, the semiconductor layer, the metal layer, and the passivation layer are laminated into one body in sequence.
The CF substrate and the array substrate of the conventional. LCD panel are spaced out by spacers (photo spacers). The CF substrate and the array substrate are laminated and assembled together; moreover; a gap exists because the spacers are disposed therebetween. The liquid crystals are disposed in the gap. While contact area between the spacers and the array substrate is too large, a friction area is also large. Because the spacers sustain a larger friction, it is easy to cause a touch defect. Thus, the LCD panel is not easy to recover after the touch.
The conventional spacers are located on thin-film transistors. The spacers exert a force on the thin-film transistors when the spacers are given a force. That is likely to damage the thin-film transistors, such that a partial region of the LCD panel can not display images correctly.
The typical LCD panel is disposed vertically for utilization. When the LCD panel expands by heat and an elasticity of the spacers therein is inadequate, the liquid crystals flow downward due to an action of gravitation, such that a defect appears during the display. In addition, when the LCD panel is subjected to a compression test to determine endurance thereof, a predetermined pressure is applied on a specific region of the LCD panel. The spacers may be crushed due to the inadequate elasticity of the spacers, resulting in a defect of impressed spots.